Recuerdos del pasado
by Barbara Checa
Summary: Recuerdos de A17


A-18 volaba a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz. Ese enano calvorota... ¡nadie le había pedido que le quitara la bomba de su interior! Era un imbécil, ¿acaso creía que se lo iba a agradecer? No era nada para ella... pero si no era nada, ¿por qué le latía el corazón de esa manera?

Además, ella no era humana.

Al menos, no del todo... ella se había convertido en un cyborg hacía ya varios años. Aunque daba la impresión de haber sido hacía tan solo unos días.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpear su mente...

Una casa a las afueras de una gran ciudad, en una zona verde y florida. Es primavera y el aire está cargado de dulces aromas.

- ¡Atchuaaa!.- estornudó un muchacho de cabellos negros. Vestía un simple mono vaquero y un gorro de paja. Aparentaba tener unos dieciocho años.

- ¿Ya vuelves a tener esa alergia, Marron?.- le dijo una chica rubia, muy parecida a él, con ropas similares.- Deberías ir al médico a que te recete algo.

El chico la miró, sonriente, mientras buscaba un pañuelo entre sus bolsillos.

- Me temo que cada primavera me pasa lo mismo, Aileen.- le respondió el muchacho. Pero ahora no puedo ir al médico: padre me necesita aquí para recoger la cosecha y, además, el dinero que tenemos no podemos despilfarrarlo en nimiedades, hermanita.

La chica puso mala cara.

- Tu salud no es una nimiedad, Marron. Cada año que pasa te pones peor. Necesitas que te curen o en pocos años tu cuerpo no lo resistirá.

Como toda respuesta, el muchacho la sonrió y se marchó, casi corriendo, mientras su hermana le seguía con la mirada preocupada.

- ¡Aileen!.- oyó que la llamaba su madre.- ¡Aileen, ven un momento!

La joven corrió hacia su casa.

- Dime, madre.

- Necesito que Marron y tú vayáis a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas.- explicó la mujer, mientras le daba las llaves de un coche y un papel con la lista de la compra.- Procurad que no suba demasiado la cuenta: este año la cosecha no ha sido buena.

- Muy bien, madre.- respondió la muchacha, mientras tomaba las llaves y salía. En realidad, no le gustaba ir al pueblo. Las chicas de su edad los despreciaban por ser pobre, por sus ropas y los chicos no querían saber nada de ellos, como si fuesen unos apestados. Sólo unos pocos comercios aceptaban venderles alimentos o productos que necesitasen. Y toda la culpa de toso eso la tenía Mr. Vigot...

Años a tras, su padre y Mr. Vigot habían competido por el amor de su madre. Pero Mr. Vigot era muy ambicioso y había acabado por tener negocios turbulentos con personas poco recomendables. Su madre no deseaba una vida así, de modo que escogió el cariño y la humildad del que ahora era su marido al dinero y la ambición de Mr. Vigot.

Pero este no era un hombre que se aceptase la derrota. Por ello, había jurado venganza contra el matrimonio y sus descendientes. Desde que ella recordaba, siempre había estado intentando destruirles y arruinarles, pero no lo había logrado... hasta ahora.

Mr. Vigot había averiguado que su madre era descendiente de unas antiguas brujas de los montes y aprovechó una mala época, de sequía y hambre, para culpar a su madre y a su familia de todos los males.

Poco a poco, la gente les fue abandonando a su suerte. Sus cosechas eran cada vez peores, pues no encontraban a nadie que les ayudase a hacer la siembra ni a recoger los frutos y ellos solos no podían con todo.

La gente del pueblo, al menos la mayoría, les odiaban y estaban esperando cualquier oportunidad para deshacerse de ellos. Pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse tan rápido.

- Buenos días.- dijo Aileen al entrar en la tienda, acompañado de su hermano.

Los demás clientes les miraron con recelo y desprecio, alguno incluso escupió a su paso. Pero ellos mantuvieron la cabeza alta.

La tendera, una mujer obesa y cincuentona, les miró con recelo.

- ¿Qué queréis?.- dijo de malos modos.

- Mi madre me ha pedido que compre esto.- respondió Aileen, dándole la lista a la mujer.- ¿Tiene usted todo?

La mujer leyó la lista.

- Sí, pero te costará alrededor de 10.000 chips.

- ¡¿QUÉ?.- gritó Marron, pero empezó a toser y a estornudar. Los clientes se alejaron todavía más de él.

- ¿Cómo que 10.000 chips?.- dijo Aileen, enfadada.- ¡Usted sabe que todo esto junto no cuesta nás de 5.000!

- Los precios han subido.- se limitó a decir la mujer devolviéndole la lista.- Y si no te gusta, te puedes ir a toro establecimiento a comprar... si es que te quieren vender. Y largaos, antes de que ese mocoso me infecte toda la mercancía con sus microbios.

Aileen apretó los dientes y los puños y cogió la lista con enojo. Con pasos rápidos, salieron de la tienda.

- ¡Esa gorda estúpida!.- gritó, mientras le daba una patada a la pared del establecimiento.- ¡Pretende aprovecharse de nosotros!

- Y lo peor es que sólo ella acepta vendernos cosas.- murmuró Marron, con enojo.- Pero no podemos pagarlo...

- ¿Problemas económicos?

Los dos hermanos se giraron, sobresaltados, y se encontraron cara a cara con un hombre mayor, con largas barbas y ojos penetrantes. En sus ropas pudieron ver el símbolo del Ejército Red Ribbon.

- ¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Marron, mientras empezaba a toser de nuevo.

- Soy el Dr. Gero.- dijo el hombre.

- ¿Es médico?.- preguntó esperanzada Aileen.

- Ajá, aunque me dedico más al campo de la ciencia tecnológica.

- Esto... ¿cuánto cobra por sus consultas?

- ¡Aileen!.- protestó Marron.- Sabes que no podemos permi... ¡atjo, atjo, atjo!

El Dr. Gero sonrió.

- Veo que vuestra situación es realmente delicada. Hagamos una cosa: yo le hecho un vistazo a tu hermano y vosotros me contáis vuestra situación, ¿os parece bien?

Los dos hermanos se miraron.

- Ya veo.- murmuró el doctor.- Entonces vuestra situación es realmente apurada.

- Sí.- respondió Aileen.- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

- Ahora no demasiado mal.- respondió el doctor.- Pero me temo que en pocos años morirá: tiene un tipo de dolencia que aumenta con el tiempo. Y el tratamiento es muy costoso.

Aileen se dejó caer sobre la silla, abatida. Marron, muerto en unos años...

- Pero... podríais conseguir una cura sin que os costase nada.

Aileen levantó la mirada esperanzada, justo cuando entraba Marron.

- ¿Cómo?.- se apresuró a preguntar.

El doctor volvió a sonreír.

- Vendiéndome vuestra vida.

Marron y Aileen le miraron sin comprender.

- Quiero construir los cyborgs más poderosos del planeta.- dijo el Dr. Gero.- Pero necesito dos cuerpos jóvenes. Podría secuestrar a alguien, pero no sería lo mismo. Necesito que sea voluntario, alguien que acepte renunciar a toda su vida pasada, su nombre, su familia... Quiero que seáis vosotros: tendríais más fuerza que cualquier persona, nadie osaría desobedeceros, sólo tendríais que darme explicaciones de vuestro comportamiento a mi, vuestro creador. Mataríais, destruiríais por el mero hecho de divertiros haciéndolo. No tendríais que comprar las cosas, sólo tomarlas sin más. No habría dolencia ni mal que acabase con vosotros, ¡seríais indestructibles!

Aileen y Marron se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la puerta.

- ¡Esperad un momento!.- les llamó el Dr. Gero.- ¿Acaso no os interesa? ¿Es que quieres morir joven, Marron?

Este se volvió y le miró con dureza.

- Yo jamás aceptaría hacer todas esas cosas que usted ha dicho, Dr.- dijo, muy serio.- Las vidas humanas son valiosas, no puede hacerse lo que se quiera con ellas sólo por diversión. Prefiero la muerte.

- ¿Crees que las vidas humanas son valiosas?.- se burló el Dr. Gero.- Estáis equivocados y muy pronto os daréis cuenta de vuestro error. Si cambias de idea, estaré aquí hasta mañana al amanecer.

- No se preocupe: no cambiaremos de opinión.

Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, dejando al Dr. Gero solo. Este sonrió para si mismo y se volvió hacia el teléfono.

- Ya veremos.- murmuró, mientras marcaba unos números rápidamente.

Era más de medianoche cuando Aileen sintió que la zarandeaban y la llamaban por su nombre.

- ¡Despierta!.- le decía su hermano.

La muchacha, todavía adormecida, se incorporó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Son los de la cuidad!.- le dijo Marron.- ¡Vienen a por nosotros!

La joven se levantó de un salto y se asomó a la ventana. A lo lejos, pudo ver una larga fila de antorchas que se acercaban a su casa.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entraron sus padres.

- ¡Madre, padre!.- dijeron los dos hermanos.- ¡Debemos marcharnos!

El matrimonio se miró.

- Sólo os iréis vosotros.- dijo el hombre finalmente.

- ¿Qué?.- se extrañó Aileen.- ¡Pero si os atrapan os mataran!

- Si nos vamos, nos perseguirán dondequiera que vayamos.- razonó su madre.- Pero a vosotros os dejarán en paz.

- ¡No nos vamos a ir sin vosotros!.- gritó Marron.

- No es una petición, Marron.- dijo su padre.- Es una orden.

El muchacho lo miró, con un inmenso dolor.

- Pero... padre...

La madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, les abrazó.

- Cuidaos el uno al otro.- sollozó.

El padre separó a su mujer de los hijos y les dio unas bolsas con algo de comida y ropa.

- Lo sabíais...- murmuró Aileen, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No, sólo lo esperábamos.- aclaró su padre.- Iros. Y no nos olvidéis.

Marron miró a los ojos a su padre. Después agarró a su hermana del brazo.

- Vamos.- le dijo. Ella miró por última vez a sus padres y asintió.

Desde lo alto de un monte cercano vieron cómo disparaban contra sus padres hasta causarles la muerte y luego prendían fuego a lo que había sido su hogar.

Aileen miró la escena con lágrimas en los ojos y luego se las enjuagó con la mano, mientras juraba para si misma que jamás volvería a derramar una lágrima. Marron mantuvo la mirada fija.

- El ser humano es despreciable...- murmuró.- Me avergüenzo de ser uno de ellos.

- Podemos dejar de serlo.- replicó Aileen.- El Dr. Gero dijo que estaría hasta el amanecer. Podemos intentar llegar antes de que se marche.

- ¿Estas segura?

Ella miró por última vez lo que fue su hogar.

- Sí.

- Vaya, pero si sois vosotros.- dijo el Dr. Gero al abrir la puerta.- ¿Qué os ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Eso no es asunto suyo.- replicó Marron.- Aceptamos venderle nuestras vidas: conviértanos en cyborgs.

- Muy bien.

La operación duró varias horas y luego fueron varios meses los que necesitaron para aprender a hacer uso de sus poderes y su fuerza. Durante ese tiempo, cambiaron sus nombres por los de A-17 y A-18, se dedicaron a ir de ciudad en ciudad, huyendo de aquellos que todavía perseguían al ejército de la cinta roja... y entrenando para vencer a un tal Son Goku.

- Creí que había dicho que nadie podría hacernos sombra.- replicó A-17, ya curado por completo de su dolencia.

- Y no podrá.- explicó el Dr. Gero- Vuestro poder es muy superior al suyo y si podéis vencerle a él, seréis los más poderosos.

A-18 y A-17 se miraron, sin aparente expresividad.

Había pasado ya un año desde la muerte de sus padres cuando regresaron a esa ciudad.

- No ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?.- murmuró A-18.

- No os hagáis ilusiones.- se apresuró a decirles el doctor.- No podéis destruir la ciudad. No quiero llamar la atención.

El doctor salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos androides, que se miraron.

- ¿Tú que opinas?.- dijo A-18, con una sonrisa.

- El Dr. Gero nos dijo que nadie podría vencernos.- murmuró A-17.- Y que a él le debíamos obediencia por ser nuestro creador. Pero... ¿tú eres agradecida?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

La ciudad quedó completamente devastada en menos de dos horas. Ninguno de sus habitantes sobrevivió: todos ellos murieron quemados.

- ¡No sabía que teníamos tanto poder!.- gritó A-17, lanzando bolas de energía sin parar.

- ¡El mundo es nuestro!.- afirmó A-18, haciendo volar un edificio.

- ¡Quietos!

Los dos cyborg alzaron la mirada y vieron al doctor, que apretaba los puños, enfurecido.

- ¡Os dije que no destruyerais la ciudad!.- gritó.

- Pero no nos dijo que teníamos tanto poder.- replicó A-17, asestando un golpe final a un moribundo que se arrastraba.- Y se siente bien matando a la gente y destruyendo cosas. Tener este poder es algo fascinante.

- Es verdad.- corroboró A-18, haciendo estallar un coche.- De hecho... no le necesitamos...

Los dos androides caminaron lentamente hacia el Dr.

- Pe... pero qué os creéis que estáis haciendo.- balbuceó el Dr.- ¡Yo os he creado, yo os he dado ese poder!

- Y se lo agradecemos mucho.- respondió A-17.- Pero como usted mismo dijo, los seres humanos son despreciables, merecen morir. Y usted es uno de ellos...

A-18 alzó la mano y empezó a concentrar energía en ella.

- Está claro que estáis descontrolados...- murmuró el Dr., rebuscando frenéticamente en sus bolsillos.

- Buenos días, doctor Gero...- se despidió A-17, cruzando los brazos.

A-18 se dispuso a lanzar su bola de energía, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el doctor sacó un mando de su bolsillo y apretó un botón. Fue incapaz de moverse. Ni tan siquiera podía hablar.

- Así aprenderéis quién manda aquí...- gruñó el doctor.- ¿Acaso creíais que iba a ser tan estúpido de no tener un dispositivo de emergencia contra vosotros? No me conocéis bien.

A-17 intentó mover un brazo y arrancarle la cabeza, pero tampoco pudo mover ni un milímetro.

- Vosotros os lo habéis buscado, idiotas.-dijo el doctor, con tono triunfante.- Ahora os desconectaré completamente. Y es probable que jamás volváis a despertar.

El doctor presionó un botón diferente y los dos androides cayeron al suelo como si de unos muñecos rotos se tratase.

- Se les había subido a la cabeza tanto poder...- mur,muró el doctor.- Fue una suerte que no supiesen que fui yo el que le dijo a Mr. Vigot que ejecutase a sus padres... o yo me encontraría entre esos cadáveres. Será mejor que me marche de aquí.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero miró los cuerpo de A-17 y A-18. Luego los cogió.

- Uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitar experimentos anteriores...- murmuró, mientras volvía a su laboratorio.

A-18 apretó aún más los puños. Los recuerdos del pasado eran dolorosos. Pero Son Goku y los demás le habían enseñado que los humanos no tienen por qué ser despreciables. Tal vez volviese a verlos... especialmente a ese enano calvorota...

FIN


End file.
